Of Fire and Roses
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HP.
1. Chapter 1: Harry's Fire

--Of Fire & Roses--

--Chapter 1: Harry's Fire--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

As Harry sat in silence between Ron and Lavender, who happened to be in the middle of a fight, Harry's own girlfriend walked into the common room. And she looked completely ticked off. Wanting to be saved from the death glares that were being sent around him by both of his friends, Harry waved Hermione over.

"Save me!" Harry mouthed and Hermione nodded.

"Ronald, Lavender, get over whatever you two are fighting about, start talking to each other again, and leave Harry out of future arguments, starting today!" Hermione exclaimed making the once loud common room go completely silent and stare at her.

"Oh… we won't be getting into future arguments, just as long as Weasley doesn't talk to me ever again." Lavender said sending yet another death glare at Ron.

"And I won't talk to you ever again unless I'm forced to do so." Ron said as they both got up and went separate ways, Lavender toward the portrait hole and Ron toward the boy's dormitory.

"Thank you. Are you okay?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"No… not really." Hermione answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"Malfoy tried to kiss me." Hermione said making Harry mad at his enemy.

"Would it make you feel better if I kissed you?" Harry asked lifting her head up so that he could look into her eyes.

"It would be a great start." Hermione said as Harry leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked pulling away.

"A little bit." Hermione almost squealed.

"Hm… what else can I do to make you feel better?" Harry asked himself before tickling Hermione in her sides making her laugh.

"O-o-o-okay… I'm feeling better. Just please stop." Hermione said through her laughter.

"Good. Now I'm going to go hurt Ferret Face." Harry said with a smirk of pure hatred.

"What? Harry you can't. You could get into trouble." Hermione said with a look that begged Harry to stay with her.

"Fine… I'll stay sooner or later; I'm going to have to do something to him for trying to kiss you." Harry said sitting back down and pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"I know… but for now… just stay here with me. Besides, it's past curfew… so you can't leave anyway." Hermione pointed out.

"Okay… how about I make sure that he's my partner in Potions tomorrow and do something that will make the potion blowup on him in class?" Harry asked with a smirk and making Hermione smile.

"That would work." Hermione said before kissing Harry and wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

--

--End Chapter 1--

(A/N: Just click the little gray button and read the second chapter. – Emma)


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Rose

--Of Fire and Roses--

--Chapter 2: Harry's Rose--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

After a long night of tossing and turning and getting about an hour of sleep, Harry finally got up and got dressed. As he was closing the door to the boy's dormitory, someone tapped him on the shoulder making him jump.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't mean to scare you." Lavender said with a small smile.

"It's okay… I just didn't realize that anyone else was up." Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"I couldn't sleep… so I've been up since about 12." Lavender said conjuring a mug of hot chocolate out of the air and offered it to him.

"Is Hermione up?" Harry asked as he sipped the steaming drink.

"Not yet… is Ron up?" Lavender asked and then looked down at the ground.

"No… but you can go in and sit on his bed until he wakes up." Harry said with a smirk as he imagined Ron waking up and seeing Lavender there.

"Okay… thanks for the idea." Lavender said with an even more evil smirk as she too imagined Ron's reaction when he woke up.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." Harry said as he walked down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Hermione to wake up or waiting to hear Ron scream bloody murder when he woke up… waking every one else in Gryffindor up; whichever came first.

"BLOODY MURDER! LAVENDER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ron yelled as he woke up.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!" Lavender yelled and Harry could vaguely see Ron's facial features, and Dean, Seamus, and Neville's reactions to Lavender being in the room.

"What the heck happened?" Ginny asked coming out of her dorm.

"Your brother woke up to Lavender sitting on his bed." Harry explained not turning around.

"HARRY!? What are you doing up this early?" Ginny asked walking toward the couch.

"I couldn't sleep… and I'm waiting for 'Mione." Harry said making Ginny stop.

"Oh… well, I'm going to try and go back to sleep." Ginny said and Harry smirked knowing that him dating Hermione was hurting Ginny.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said walking up behind him and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning my beautiful goddess." Harry said making Hermione giggle.

"Please don't call me that." Hermione said but was still smiling.

"Fine, but to me, you're as beautiful as a rose." Harry said getting up and giving her a hug.

"As long as I don't have thorns, I'm fine with being a rose." Hermione said with a smile.

"You don't have thorns… and neither does this." Harry said transfiguring the paper rose that was sitting on the table into a real one and sticking it behind Hermione's ear.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Hermione said taking Harry's hand and leading him toward the portrait hole.

"Anything to be with you." Harry said and walked out of the common room with her.

--

--End Chapter 2--

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the short story. Please click the little gray button and review. – Emma)


End file.
